


wrapped around your finger -m.g.c-

by Sadtrashracoon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, 5sosfam'
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5seconds of summer, 5sosfam - Freeform, 5sosfanfic, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, bandfanfic, michaelcliffordfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashracoon/pseuds/Sadtrashracoon
Summary: set 2011-2013Melody returns after a few unfortunate events and a failed suicide attempt her family moves to australia there she goes to a high school where no one knows her. There she meets michael and his friends. she learns how to trust people again. Michael finds out what she's been tough as she learns about his past and they become closer than they already are, But will michael let himself get close to her and allow himself to feel more towards her than just a friend would.-TRIGGER WARNING-





	1. prolouge

(TRIGGER WARNING: MATURE CONTENT please if youre not good with this topic please dont read! that is the last thing i want. there is talk of abuse/rape, suicide, self harm, mental health, ect)

melody rena callaway.

age: 16 in October (3 months younger than luke)

hair: medium, brown, wavey

height: 5'3/4

when melody was 14(freshman in highschool) her boyfriend took advantage of her(non- consensual)then spread an awful rumor about her through their school. Her life was ruined, she thought she only had her best friend but even she turned on her.

A year later, still in a relationship with the same boy, when she was 15 she tried to commit suicide. After spending a month in the hospital she was homeschool by her mother.

A year later when she was 16 her dad got a new job in Australia, a fresh start for melody. Finally!


	2. one

*record scratch* *freeze frame* 

yep thats me, melody callaway. This story is kind of ... a roller coaster so sit, back relax and keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times. lets get started! 

saturday morning

we pulled in the driveway of our new home. "here we are" my mom said as she parked and got out of the car and walked over to the van with all of our other boxes my dad drove. I got out of the car and stood, staring up at our new house. "melody! help with the boxes" My dad said, walking up to the front door going to unlock it. I walked to the back of the van and started unloading boxes with my mom. 

when my dad bought this house, while we were still living in New York city, he and my mom decided we would sell all of our furniture that we had there and just buy new once we got to Australia. I guess it made sense but no we have to stay in a hotel for a night because the shipping was late and now we have no furniture. 

monday morning

i woke up and got read for school. after mentally preparing myself i went downstairs. "hey hon" my mom greeted as she sat at the dining room table. "hey" i replied and picked up my bookbag that was sitting on the table, looking into it. folders? check. pens? check. as i went trough my mental checklist my mom made me a pb&j sandwich. "thanks mama" i said as she handed it to me. i put the sandwich in my bag along with a water bottle with lemonade. "are you all ready?" she asked and i nodded slowly. "hey." she hugged me "its gonna be ok, we all needed this" she said and i nodded. '"im good" we pulled away and i smiled at her. 

Once i got to school, via my mother, i walked to the office, got my schedule and took a deep breath. "youll be ok sweetie, everyone's first day at a new school is scary but i promise, youll be fine" the Secretary said to me and i smiled at her. "thank you."

I walked the halls, probably looking completely helpless . "hey" i heard a voice and i looked up. "youre new?" "obviously" i said.it was a tan brunette boy, taller than me with, as most people are. "whats your first class?" he asked and i handed him my schedule. he nodded then looked back at me. "we have the first three classes together then lunch, you can stick with me today" he said and i smiled, "thanks, im melody" "im calum" 

once we got to homeroom he guided me to the back of the class, i noticed a few people looking at me but i tried to ignore. "melody, this is luke and michael" he said and i looked at two guys one with golden blonde hair and the other with lighter blonde hair swooped to the side. "hi" i said. They both smiled at me. "i told her she could hang with us for today" he said and we sat down. "yea thats cool" michael said, "welcome"


	3. two

*spongebob narrator voice* 3 weeks later

ive been hanging out with these guys at school and i found out theyre in a band. they also have a fourth guy whom i havent met yet. Also theres this girl in my fourth period class, she told me she was new last year while we briefly talked. Ive been talking to her in the halls a little more as the days go by and honestly shes pretty chill.

"hey melody, can i sit with you today?" she asked me as we walked into the lunch room. "sure but i sit with those guys so i do come with a bit of insanity" "i dont mind it" she said with a smile. 

We made our way over to the guys. "grace" luke said as he looked up. "hi" she smiled and sat next to me as i sat next to michael. All of the guys are lovely but theres something about michael that intrigues me, he makes me laugh.

Later that day

i slowly got to learn more about michael, they way he acted around certain people, how he talked and laughed, his humor, all of it. he intrigued me. "hey melody" michael said as catching up to me as i walked to class. i looked at him. "i was wondering if youd want to come to one of our band practices, afterwards we just end up hanging out and eating pizza and i suggested if you came and they all said they wouldn't mind, so?" "when is it?" I asked. "usually right when we get home from school. "i could be your ride back to your house" he smiled and i nodded."sure ok, but only if grace can come." "more the merrier!" he smiled at me and we made our way to class. 

After class one of the popular girls walked over to me as i was getting up "melody is it?" she said tilting her head to the side "yea" i said quietly "cool name" she replied "I'm having a little party this weekend" she leaned against one of the desks next to me, i nodded. "not many people are coming , its just like a small game night" "sounds great" michael said resting his hand on my shoulder, "oh i wasn't talking to you" jen said and rolled her eyes "anyways, i think you should come it would help you find some friends she finished "thanks but i already have some friends I'm good" i said looking to her with a slight attitude in my voice "those losers, they aren't real friends, trust me you should come" i felt michael said squeeze my shoulder slightly as she spoke. "no thank you" i said and faked a smile, "come on" she insisted "fine" michael looked at me kind of shocked "but I'm only going if michaels going" i said with complete confidence. "fine its at 8 see you there" and with that she walked out of the room. "what are you doing??" michael asked me "i wanna have some girl friends michael" "you don't need girl friends we can put luke in a wig, those girls are bitches!" "please, i dont wanna go by myself" he sighed "fine" "thank you michael, ill make it up to you"i smiled up at him. he blushed and looked down slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Band practice

grace gave me a ride to lukes house. during the ride we made small talk and listened to some music but one thing that really stuck out to me was when she said, "we should hang out some time, just you and me, to get to know each other more." "totally" i smiled to myself.

we walked inside and i saw luke with another boy, ashton i assume. "melody, grace this is ashton" michael said and ashton stood up. "hey, nice to meet you girls" he said enthusiastically putting his and out. we shook hands. "yea you too." he smiled, causing his dimples to pop out. Grace and i stood awkwardly next to each other and i realized shes taller than me. "cmon, take a seat" calum said and we gladly did.

they practiced a bit but as michael said, they ended up just messing around. then they ordered a pizza. we sat around eating pizza when luke spoke up. "so melody, whats new york like?" he asked and i looked up, all of there eyes were on me. "oh, its a really neat place. theres alot of cool things to do" they nodded "whyd you move here?" calum asked as he took another bite of pizza. "it really wasent working out for me and im an only child so it wasent a big deal to move here. i am Australian, i was born in new york then i lived here for about two years when i was 3 and 4 and then we moved back to new york for my dads work and now were back here." they all nodded "i think thats the most youve said in the past week" calum said and they laughed, i giggled a little. "trust me the more you get to know me the more youll wish i was still quiet" i joked and they laughed "i can talk quite a bit too" grace said. "we know" we all said in unison, then broke out into a fit of laughter.


	4. three

"hey mom can i go to this small thing at a girls house" i asked as she sat on the couch. "with who" a few people from school and michael. she sighed "melody, i dont know. how well do you know michael?" she asked "im getting to know him" i said and she looked at me with disapproving eyes. "mom, nothing like what happened with noah will happen with micahel, he is a good guy" "i want to meet him and all of those guys for that matter." "ok, thats fine, so can i go?" "maybe."

ill spare you the boring details of her meeting everyone.

the night of the party

once michael got to my house we sat on the couch and he showed me a new game that was coming out. "As soon as it comes out im getting it" he smiled and i nodded. "Ive never really played a video game like that before" i said and he looked at me shocked. "Really?" He asked surprised. I shook my head and he gasped. "As soon as i get it youre coming over and playing it with me! We can learn how to play together" he smiled at the end. We chatted for a little while more then i checked the time. "Oh we should leave soon. Im gonna go get ready" i got uo and he nodded "ill be down in a bit". I headed upstairs and changed into a black blouse and black jeans with a pair of burgundy wedge heels. I walked back down stairs. "Alright we should head out now if we want to be fashionably late" he said and i giggled quietly. "Bye mama" i shouted and michael and i left. 

 

When we got to jens house i knocked on the door nervously. "hey" jen said as she opened the door "you came, thats great!!" she pulled us both in and shut the door behind us. "were gonna play some games, cool?" she asked as we started walking "yea" i said quietly. It felt awkward, i wasent much of a people person and when you play a game most likely all of your secrets come out and god knows i have alot of those. After a few games of two truths and a lie someone suggested we should play never have i ever. oh no. we all put ten fingers up and at first the questions were innocent and stupid but then it got to one of the most popular guys at our school. His name is jake, im pretty sure hes dating jen not to sure. "never have i ever had sex" he laughed as he put a finger down "jake!" jen squealed and hit his arm. I started to think of all the memories i have. i shook it off, this wasnt the time nor place. i quietly put a finger down and i saw michael glance at me. After the next couple rounds i got up and walked out of the room and down a hall away. i finally found the bath room and hid in there for a couple minuets. "melody?" i heard michaels voice and i looked to the door "y-yea" i said, my voice cracking "are you ok?" he asked. No im not ok that idiot just remind me of the worst thing in the world. "mel" i heard him say quietly "open the door" i nodded and opened the door, not realizing i had multiple tears rolling down my cheeks until he wiped them away with his sleeves. "come here" he said opening his arms, i nodded and wrapped my arms around him. He didnt ask me any questions he just hugged me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, he made me feel so safe, so secure. When i was in his arms nothing could hurt me. "wanna leave?" he asked after a minuet. i nodded and pulled away, sniffling a bit.

we left without anyone noticing, thank god. "ill walk you home" he said pushing his hands into his pockets."i promise im not usually a baby like that" "its fine, everyone has their issues" he said with a laugh, if only he new. we walked in silence until he said "im thinking about dying my hair" i looked at him in shock "really? what color?" i asked happily "probably just black or brown" "cool" i smiled "youd look good with either color" "thanks" he smiled. He had a really great smile. 

Once we got to my house we sat on the front porch and talked "so hows, banding going?" i giggled and he laughed "banding?" he asked "yea, i dont know what you call it" i laughed "uhm its going great actually" "thats good" i smiled. "id love to stay but i have to go" he said and stood up "oh ok, see you at school tomorrow?" i asked standing up as well "yea" he smiled and started to walk away, "hey" he turned back around "can we not talk about this to the other guys?" He asked and i nodded "yea thats fine, but uhm, thanks for coming with me tonight" i smiled a little and he grinned,"of course, bye" "bye" he smiled and walked down the driveway and disappeared into the darkness. He made me forget about everything at jens, hes so sweet. i smiled and walked into the house and went to my room. i got into my pajamas and flopped down onto my bed falling asleep to the thought of michaels smile.


	5. four

Michael and i havent spoke since the party. Today was monday and i my mom was driving me to school. "Michaels nice" she said and i looked at her, "yea, he really is". "Howd the party go?" She asked and i shook my head "not my crowd, grace,michael and his friends are much more interesting than those guys" she nodded and i smiled to myself. 

after school

at school michael and i didnt talk much but he did invite me to play video games at his house.

I walked up to his front door and knocked. He opened it and smiled at me, "hey come in." I walked in and we headed upstairs. "So heres my room its a shitty mess but its fine" he chuckled and i smiled. I sat on his bed and he smiled at me. He sat next to me and we picked a game to play. After we played for a little while i started to think about jens party and what she asked me. I bit my lip as i thought. "You ok?" Michael asked with his hand in my shoulder. I jumped as soon as he touched me. "Oh, s-sorry...." he said and removed his hand. "Its alright....." i said awkwardly. We sat in silence for a little. "hey if i jump like that again if you touch me dont think to much about it....i just have a weird thing about touching...." i said and he looked up at me. "O-ok. I wont... d-do it again." "no no its fine...i just..." we said in the awkward silence for longer. "Maybe i should go?" I asked awkwardly. "Only if you want to" he said awkwardly. "Well i dont really want to but like if you want me to" i rambled "i dont want you too, only if you wanna go you can like i dont want you to feel like you have to stay" he rambled. We were both quiet for a minute as we looked at each other. We burst into laugher. After we calmed down and stopped laughing he smiled at me "would you wanna watch a movie?" He asked and i nodded "yea. What'd you have?" I answered and he smiled at me. After going through all his movies we decided on mean girls, cause why not? We started out on opposite sides of the bed but he slowly moved a little closer, then i moved a little closer, then closer and then i had my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we watched. I like this. I smiled and leaned into him.

it scared me a little, if im being totally honest. Being so close to a guy again it just, wasent like how i expected but for some weird reason i feel safe around him...

the next day

after school michael, calum and i went to this mini reasturant place to hangout. Ashton luke and grace arived a little after us. grace and luke and i said one of side with me fortunately on the inside across from michael who was next to calum and ashton. "So grace tell us a bit about yourself" ashton said and we all looked at her. "Well i just moved here from london. Im 17 and i have two older sisters" she said and we all nodded. "Oh and i spent last summer in france" she added "so did i! Then again i was also eight so i don't remember anything...." i said and they laughed."melodys from new york and grace is from london wow we are so blessed" ashton said and we laughed. "speaking of, what if your accent?" calum asked me and i laughed. "well my mom is australian and my dads american, i grew up with hearing two different accents and the moving around didnt help so now im stuck with...whatever this is" i laughed. "is new york as crazy as the movies make it seem? whats it like?"

I havent talked much about new york and yes im not telling them what happened but still, it feels odd. "Well its pretty cool. You can see a lot of off and on broadway shows, if youre into that its amazing. Uhm...." i thought for a moment "the people can be assholes but you get used to it" i shrugged and they laughed. "You like broadway?" Michael asked and i nodded "yea, ive always loved it oh and im sure youll love to know i went to a preforming arts school, specializing in theater." i grinned and they all looked shocked. "its lame but it was fun" i smiled, but it quickly faded away, thinking of everything. "so hows london?" i asked and grace talked some more. 

 

"Hey im gonna go with ash, see you guys tomorrow" calum said and we nodded. "hey can i catch a ride with you guys?" grace asked as michael and i walked to his car "sure" michael smiled "if you want to, you can hang out at my house" i said and she smiled "sure!".

"You like broadway?" Michael asked with a hunt of disbelief in his voice. "Yea. Whys that surprising?" He shook his head "its not, i just find it...interesting" he grinned as he started to drive. grace had her headphones in but michael still talked quietly. "wanna hangout tommorow?" he asked and i sighed "i dont know, My moms not crazy about me being out so much..." i said and he nodded. After a few minutes he spoke again, "out with me? Or...." "oh no shes-.... she likes you, she does! She just dosent love the idea of us being together all the time..." i said and he sighed "what does she thinks gonna happen?" He asked and i shrugged. . "Michael" i spoke softly "she and my dad are just protective. And that dosent mean we can never hangout, they just dont like it when we're alone all of the time." I said and he rolled his eyes "what do they thinks gonna happen? Like im gonna take advantage of you or something?" He said out of anger. I sunk down into my seat awkwardly. "my mom says if its ok with yours i can stay the night"grace said and i nodded "alright cool" i smiled then glanced at michael, who was looking dead ahead.

Thanks for the ride mike" i said and got out of his car. "Bye" i said and he nodded.

I walked inside and dropped my bag on the couch. I told my mom(and grace) what happened. "Oh honey. Im sorry. If i just get to know him more your dad and i will ease up a little." "Hes a good guy mom, he really is" i pleaded and grace joined in. "hes lovely" she nodded. "I know honey"


	6. five

The next day at school michael and calum were no where to be seen. "Hey melody, wheres michael and calum?" grace asked me as she sat next to me in English class. "They're probably skipping." "Have you talked to them?" She asked and i shook my head. She looked at me for a moment, "are you ok?" She asked and i sighed. "just thinking about what happened with michael. i feel bad because it's partly my fault and i was gonna apologize today but hes not here so i guess ill do it sometime later?" I sighed "ill outwith you to do it tonight if youd like" She offered "you dont have to" i said and she shook her head "no i want to. I want to be your friend and be there for you" i smiled at her. "Alright" she smiled. "Thank you" i said "no, thank you" we laughed.

After school grace and i went with luke and ashton who were meeting up with calum and michael. They were all at calums house. We followed luke and ashton inside. Michael looked at me and smiled a little. I sat next to him. "Can we talk later?" I asked and he nodded. We sat around talking for a bit. "Want to watch a movie?" Calum asked and we all agreed. He put on some horror film. Personally i thought it sucked but i didnt say anything. Next to michael quinn and luke were huddled together hiding from the movie. I put my feet up on the foot rest and crossed my arms. The movie was just a bunch of jump scares. Everyonce in a while id see michael flinch but at one of the scenes everyone jumped, including me, somehow making michael and I closer on the couch. "Sorry" he whisperd as we realized his hand was gripping my thigh. I awkwardly nodded then got up and went to the kitchen.

I bit my lip as i stood in the kitchen. Michael came up to me. "Hey im sorry about that if i made you uncomfortable- i didnt mean to- i wouldnt touch yo- if you didnt want me to i mean- what am i talking about? im sorry i wouldnt intentionally do that-" he was rambling and pacing about. "Michael" i said looking at time. Its alright, i know youre not that kind of guy" i said and he smiled a little. I pulled my hands away and crossed my arms. "But uhm...im sorry about yesterday. My parents are just worried about me and they want me to be safe, once they get to know you more they'll losen up" i said and he sighed "you dont have to apologize, i was an ass about it, if your parents dont want you doing something i get it." He said with a nod. I grinned at him."would you come over tomorrow night for dinner, nothing fancy." He smiled "id like that." We stood there for a moment awkwardly looking at each other. I smiled and hugged him. I liked being in his arms. "We should probably go back into the living room" i said and he hummed not letting go of me. "Michael...." i said awkwardly "oh yea" he said pulling away. I giggled as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

After the movie we sat around talking a little more. "I should probably head home" i said and stood up. "Aw alright ill text you tommorow? grace said. "ok."i said with a smile "I can give you a ride, if you'd like" michael said "oh sure if its not to much trouble" i said and he nodded and stood up. "Bye guys" we said as we left. 

6 months later

ive gotten so close with everyone but especially grace and michael. Sure the other guys are great but i dont know theres just something about michael thats so interesting to me and it draws me to him. 

i had grace over on day to tell her what happened. "so whats up?" she asked as we sat on the couch. "i need to tell you something and i want to make sure we're on the same level first" "Ok" "youre my best friend and i really want you to know this" "aw youre my bestfriend too" i grinned. "so back in new york when i was 14 i had a boyfriend long story short he uhm...did somethings, to me, and-" "wait, things like" she raised her eyes and i nodded, she understood. "i continued to date him cause when i woke up i felt...used. when i tried to break up with him he threatend me. it was a mentally and physically abusive relationship and after a year i couldnt take it anymore so i broke up with him and this rumor was spread, that i slept with every guy in the school and then i, that night i was taken to the hospitol to be put under suicide watch, then we moved here" i said and she just hugged me. i smiled and hugged back. "i love you and im so sorry" "i love you too" i said, feeling like a weight was lifted off of me. i sighed in relief. "so wanna watch gossip girl?"

later that night

michael and i had been hanging out since i got home from school, playing video games and talking about my day but once that got boring Michael and i decided to watch some movies and by the end of the fourth film it was pouring down rain and there was a storm warning out. "Its really late and it dosent seem quite safe to drive, you could just stat here....if youd like" he said and i nodded "we have school tomorrow though and i dont know if my mom will even let me." I said and he nodded. "They might call off" he said and i nodded "alright, ill call my mom. Is it alright with your parents?" I asked and he nodded "theyre not even in town they'll probably never know" he said and i nodded. Im not sure why but his voice sounded a little sad and it made me sad. I called my mum. "Hey melody, where are you?" She asked "im at michaels still. It dosent seem very reasonable to go out in this, is it alright if i stay over?" I asked and i heard her sighed "melody you know i dont really like the though of you staying at some boys house" "i know mum but please. Michaels harmless" she sighed. "Fine be safe. I love you" "love you too mama" i smiled and hung up. I walked back to michael "she said its fine" i smiled and he nodded "ok ill sleep in my parents room, you can sleep in here" i nodded and he bit his lip. "do you want pjs?" "no im fine ill just sleep in my clothes" I said and he nodded. "ok well goodnight" "goodnight"

i started to get a tight feeling in my chest so i called grace. "hello?" she answered, "hey so im at michaels house right now and im sleeping over and i think ive actually gone crazy, im sleeping at a guys house, i dont even know him that well, hes only in the other room anything could happen" i rambled. "ok sweetie calm down take deep breathes. michaels a good guy, he would never do anything to hurt you, he cares for you." "ok" i said, frantically. "he cares for me?" i asked and she laughed "yes its obvious he is to you how luke is to me" she said and i smiled "really?" "yes"

i knocked on the door to the room where michael was. It took him a moment but he opened it. "whats up?" "just cause its night dosent mean we have to go to sleep" i said and he smirked. leaning against the door frame with his arms folded, he said "what were you thinking?"

the next morning

The next morning i woke up, my chest pressed against michaels chest. I cuddled against him a little more and i felt him rub my shoulder. I blushed and sat up. "I thought you were still asleep" i said awkwardly and he chuckled. "If you want to lay around a little longer we can." He offered. "I think i should just get home." I said and he nodded. "Ok but first we're getting breakfast" he said and i nodded. "Alright."

We got dressed and met downstairs. "Ready?" He asked and i nodded. We left and drove out somewhere. "Where are we going?" I asked and he smiled, "Its a surprise." "Youre not gonna kill me right? Cause that would kinda suck" i giglged and he smiled. "Nah i wouldnt kill you, youre to amazing to be killed" "thank you?" We laughed.

Once he parked we got out of the car. We were infront of this little cafe. "Aw this is so quaint!" I smiled and we walked inside. We both got dounuts. We spent the whole time talking and bolnding. I told him a little about new york, well expect some of the other things....

"you should come with us to that diner more often, its mostly after band practice. Cal and i arent really going to be attending much school anymore so we wont see you much there." "Aww alright, only cause i wont see you guys as much tho" we laughed. "Do the guys know about this place?" I asked and he shook his head and glanced down. "If they did theyd make fun of me sooooo much" he shook his head a little. "Aw well i like this place" i smiled. "Good to know" he said with a smirk.

we then left and he took me home. "Thanks michael, this was actually really fun" i smiled at him. "Yea anytime." He smiled.

I walked into my house and my mom was sitting on the couch. "Hey honey, how was last night?" She asked as i sat next to her. "It was fine the storm was terrible though." I sighed "thanks for being so cool about me staying at michaels last night" i said and she nodded "i know you were in a different room and he seems like a good kid. I have a good feeling about him" she smiled and i nodded "me too" i smiled.

Today i saw a different side of michael, he was sweet and loving. I really hope i can see that again...


	7. six

At school i was in math class when i felt a tap on my shoulder. Mr keltein wasent in the room yet and everyone was talking. I turned around and saw a average looking guy with blonde fringe. "Yes?" I asked and he bit his lip. "H...hi. I was wondering if..." his eyes glanced all over me as he paused. "If you had a pen?" He asked. His voice was nervous and he was fiddling with his hands. "Sure" i answered and rummaged through my bag. I found a pen and when i sat back up to give it to him he was staring at me. "Here..." i said and handed him the pen. Our hands brushed and his smirked. "Thanks" im jason by the way" he smiled "im melody" Class started but i couldnt help but think about what just happened. That was odd right?

at lunch i didnt talk much. Calum and luke were working on homework and michael was on his phone. Yesterday i went to the store and bought a cute little journal, it had blank pages so i could either draw in it or write in it. I got the journal out of my bag along with a pen. I opened it up and wrote my name in the front along with a drawing on a long line of roses and other flowers. "thats cool" michael said and i looked up at him. He was staring at my journal then looked up to me. I smiled a little "thanks". He smiled and looked back at his phone. when he does come to school, its always really nice to have him, and the cute little moments we have are my favorite part.

the next day

grace invited me to go shopping with her after school, so here we are at the mall. We were walking around window shopping when i saw the guy from math class. I remembered him because no one really talks to me randomly in class and something really stuck out about him, he was different. "Hey so have you talked to that guy jason? he was blonde fringe and we have math with him" i asked as i turned to grace. She shook her head "no, he seems weird tho, why?" She looked at me and i shrugged "i dont know. I just had a small chat with him today and i dunno i got some vibes from him" "what kinda of vibes?" She asked as she dragged me over to a sunglass stand. "Im not sure" i sighed as she looked at a pair of sunglasses. I looked around and when i turned i saw jason, staring at us. I looked away from him quickly and turned back around to grace. "Oh that was so weird! He was just staring at us" i said and she looked at me. "Like creepy stare, spacing out stare, or just checking you out stare?" She asked and i bit my lip. "Im not sure. Mix between creepy and spacing out. It was had to tell" she nodded. "Well lets just ignore it, he was probably just spacing out but he just looks creepy im sure it was a misunderstanding." I nodded "yea sure ok" 

The next day at school michael and calum skipped so it was just me third wheeling with luke and quinn. They werent a couple but they were always flirting so i felt weird. After school michael came over to hangout. My parents we're at work so it was just michael and i.

I told him about jason with math class and at the mall. "Yea thats kinda odd" he said and I nodded. "Yea or maybe im just reading to far into it." I sighed. "Wanna listen to music?" I asked and he nodded. We had some nice speakers from my uncle who used to dj, he gave them to my dad so whenever im alone i set them up and blare music. I set up one and plugged it in and attached it to my laptop. I played a random playlist then turned the volume up. "Dance with me!" I streched my arms out to michael. He scoffed "Ha no" i huffed and crossed my arms."youre no fun" i pouted and sat next to him. "Im fun! I just dont dance" he smiled at me and i sighed. "Alright"

next week

Michael finally came to school today for the first time this week. "What do you do when you arent at school?" I asked him as we walked down the hallway. "Play video games, work on songs and sometimes i go to that restaurant i took you to" he shoved his hands into his pockets and i nodded. "Could you teach me how to play guitar?" He smiled at me "sure, id love to!" He coughed "i mean, sure,whatever...." he said trying to play it cool. I smiled "cool. I started learning a few years ago but gave up quickly" i said without looking at him. "Whyd you stop?" He asked and i crossed my arms. "It just wasent good timing for me to learn something new" i answered and he nodded, "I get that." We continued walking. "Melody!" I heard a male voice say from behind us. I turned around and saw jason. "yes?" He walked up to us. "I just wanted to give your pen back" he said holding the pen out in front of me. "Oh, thats ok you can keep it" i said casually "no, i insist" he said, his voice sounded urgent, yet he acted like he didnt want to go, shaky, yet steady paced. I shrugged "Alright" i said going to take the pen but as soon as i grasped it i dropped it. "Damn" I murmured and walked past jason to get it. I bent down and got the pen from under a bench then walked back to him and michael. "Thanks jason" i smiled in a polite manner and he smiled with a nod. "See ya" i said and michae and i walked off. Michaels expression on his face was odd. "You ok?" I asked and he shook his head. "He literally stared at your ass, full on stared when you picked up that pen" he said his voice sounded like he was disgusted. "Oh..." i said awkwardly. "Like not just checking you out like creepy-ass-staring." He crinkle his nose. "Hes odd." He said and i looked back behind us. "Yea i guess" i said and we walked out the front doors. 

"wanna go to that cafe?" He asked as we got to his car. "Sure let me just tell my mom". We got into his car and i texted my mom.

Once we got to the cafe we sat in a both by a big window. "So michael, we always talk but i feel like i barely know you, tell me more about you" i said as the waitress brought us our drinks. "Well im 17-" "youre a dancing queen!" I giggled and he chuckled. "Sure i guess." He smiled "continue" i said and smiled. "Im an only child-" "no" i whined. "I dont care about the boring basic facts, i want the real stuff! Have you been inlove? Are you optimistic or pessimistic? Give me real things!" I said excitedly. He sighed "alright." "Ive never been in love but i do love music. Its just such an esay way for me to express myself" he said and i smiled. "Perfect" i whispered to myself. "I love video games too" i laughed a little, "that, i know." He chuckled. "What about you melody, tell me the real stuff about you" he said and i nodded. "Alright." I thought a little. "I dont think ive even been in love, i want to be though, ive always wanted one of those cliché romances that you read in a nicholas sparks book" i laughed and he smiled. "I love art and music. I can express myself through my art but i cant relate to the music and its a good inspiration for some art" i rambled and he nodded. "Like what? What music has inspired you?" He asked and i thought a bit. "As whole musicians Probably twenty one pilots or all time low. As individual songs id say some abba music, and songs that you can really relate to..or! Songs that give you so much nostalgia or deja vu." I said and. he nodded. "If i gave you a song would you be able to create something from it?" He asked snd i nodded. "Probably, what song?" I asked "ill let you know tomorrow" he smirked and i giggled.

the next day michael texted me a song.

From michael: Daydream away - all time low. Let this inspire you ;)

i smiled at my phone and replied. After school i listened to the song on repeat, even though i know it like the back of my hand, i hoped itll give me a new meaning for the song.


	8. seven

I was sitting in math class i got really weak. I blew it off for a while but towards the end of class it started to become unmanageable. I raised my hand and asked if i could go to the nurse. He said yes and i got up. As soon as i stood up my legs started to give out so i sat back down. "Maybe have someone help you." The teacher offered "i will!" Jason said and imitatiatly stood up.

I held onto his arm as we walked to the nurses office. "Why do you think this is happening?" He asked and i shrugged. "I havent been eating much and im not used to this much heat." I said he nodded.

Once we got to the nurse i sat down on one of the beds. "Wheres the nurse?" I asked and jason shrugged as he closed the door. I thought it was odd, him closing the door and all but i didnt say anything. I layed down and closed me eyes. Next thing i know someones ontop of me. I opened my eyes to see jason straddling me. I started to say something but he covered my mouth. "Shh." He shushed and pulled up my shirt. I thrashed and moved and tryed to get him off of me. The door opened and jason turned around to look so i took it as a chance to push him off of me. He fell off of me and i got up, fixed my shirt and moved to the corner of the room and before i knew it i was balling. "What the actual fuck?" It was michael. Jason got up and a teacher came in the room. "Excuse me whats happening in here?" The teacher asked. She was a woman, the nurse im assuming. "Hes a fucking pervert" michael said. The teacher looked at me, then looked hurried off with jason. The door shut behind them and michael quickly came to me. "Hey, hey, baby, youre ok." He said sweetly as he wiped my cheek. I fell into him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, and crying into his chest. He continued to whisped reassurances to me. The door opened and it was the same teacher. "The principal would like to see you both"

we sat infront of mrs. wensen, the principal. "Would you like to explain what happened?" She asked and both michael and i were silent. "I think you should call my mum" i said and she nodded. "Alright, mr clifford would you please wait outside." He rolled his eyes. "Why?" "Its ok" i said to him and he nodded. "Alright" he said and left.

——-

my mum got to the school and i explained everything to her, regarding what had just happened. We then told her what happened previously in my life. She nodded. "Ill mkae sure jason is taken care of properly. In the mean time you can miss the rest of the day and school tomorrow i want you to take time to recuperate " she said and i nodded.

We exited the office and was michae sitting there. His leg was bouncing up and down. He anxious. He stood up once he saw me. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Im ok" I whispered to him and he pulled me tighter against him.

"Could i hangout with michael for the rest of the day?" I asked my mum as we drove back to our house. she looked at me, "melody, i dont know." "Mum! Please. You like michael and i just want to be with hin right now." I said and she nodded. Ill drop you off at his house when school should be over." She paused "have you told him?" She asked and i bit my lip. "No...should i?" I asked and she sighed. "It depends on weather or not you want to, if you think hes really that special to you and if youre ready you should if no, dont tell him, wait. It might he hard for him to take in" she said and i nodded. "Ok...."

once i was at michaels we sat on his couch in silence sitting criss-cross with our knees touching. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked and he looked at me. "Shouldnt i be asking you that?" He asked with a small laugh. "Im fine. Are you ok?" I asked placing my hand on his knee. "Yea, im just worried about you." He said brushing my hair back. "Im ok i promise" i smiled at him reassuringly. I honestly dont know how im feeling. I felt as if there was a dirt all over me but michael some how made me forget about it. "no youre not, i can tell" he said and i looked at him.

i sighed and nodded. "i just- ..." i let out a shaky breath. "i just feel likes theres this dirt covering me and i cant get it off" i said and realized how similar this feeling was to how i felt with ... him, it brought back so many memories. i didnt realize i was crying until i felt michael wipe my cheek. "youre ok, i promise, ill protect you. " i nodded and took a deep breathe. "and hey if you want to take a shower go ahead" he joked and i grinned a little. "hell, take a hundred showers. i just want you to feel ok"

we went upstairs after a while and watched a movie up there. I snaked my arm around his, so i was hugging his arm, with my head resting on his shoulder. I didnt watch the movie much i was thinking over what happened today. I let my hand fall from around Michael arm to being right next to his hand. Our hands slowly got closer, and closer with His first finger grazed across my pinky. I looked down at our hands. I moved my hand ever so slightly closer to his but nothing else happened. I looked up at him, his eyes were glued to the tv, not even a glance away. I looked back to the tv and watched a bit.

A while later i felt michaels finger drawing patterns against the palm of my hand. I smiled as he continued. After a moment he stopped, his finger almost slipping between mine. After a few more minutes he moved his hand against mine and i intertwined our fingers. I didnt look away from the tv and if i assume correct, neither did he.


	9. eight

I walked into the ballroom, full of people in fancy clothing. I was here with lexi and now i cant even find her.

About a few hours later more people started drinking and the music got louder. For a school dance, the dancing definitely wasent pg.

i started talking to a guy named noah. I had never met him before but it was a big school. We spent the night talking and laughing. It was amazing. "Did you see what they had to drink?" I asked and he shook his head. "I can get you something, i want a drink too" he said and i nodded. "Melody!" Lexi squealed as she walked over to me. She told me anout a boy she met and rught about as dhe finished noah was back with two waters. "Here ya go" he said as he handed me the cup. "Thanks" i said and lexi walked away. The more i drank the close noah got to me. He touched my back and shoulder. I felt odd, no sick but kind of care free or ...loopy. "Excuse me" i said and set my cup down and walked away to try to find lexi. Once i got to her my legs were weak. "Lexi i dont feel good, somethings wrong" i told her and she blew me off. "Your probably just tierd." She said snd noah came over to us. "Noah be a doll and take her home" she told him and i shook my head. "lexi no.." i said, my speech was slurred. "Cmon" noah said as he helped me to our the door and into his car im assuming.

i woke up and sat up. I looked around nervously. I was still in michaels bedroom he looked at me odd. I sighed a sigh of relief and rubbed my eyes. "You ok?" He asked and i nodded. "Ill be right back" i said and got up. I locked myself in the bathroom and started balling. Thinking of what happened.

There was a knock at the door and i wiped my eyes. "Yea" i said and opened the door. He looked at me worried. "Melody-...Are you- what happened?" He asked and i bit my lip and looked down. He was silent for a moment. I fell into his arms and nuzzled my head into his chest. He just held me. Im not sure if he thought i was crying because of what happened at school or what but none the less he still comforted me. "You called me baby earlier" i said as we pulled away. He blushed, "oh uhm..." he scrached the back if his neck awkwardly. "It was out of habit" "who do you calo baby?" I asked with a grin. "Calum?" He bit his lip and i laughed. "Its alright, i thought it was cute" i said and michael widened his eyes "what was that?" He was grinning. "I didnt say anyting...."

We layed back down on his bed and i layed my head on his shoulder. "Im not going to school tomorrow so maybe you could show me what you do when you skip school" i said and he chuckled. "Alright" i smiled. We stayed in the silence for a while. I rolled over onto my side and rested my hand on his chest. "Tell me more about you" he nodded and i smiled a bit. "I feel like youve heard everything" he said with a laugh. "Yea I suppose but i just like hearing you talk" i said with a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Tell me about you" he said and wrapped his arm around me. "Whats your guilty pleasure?" He asked and i smiled. "Well you know i love musicals.... hmm- i like frank Sinatra and music from the 50s and 60s ans 70s and 80s." I laughed. "But thats not really a guilty pleasure." I sighed as i thought. "Hm i know!" I said. "I love the dumb romance cliches." I said and he looked down at me. "Like what?" He asked and i blushed. "Like the stereotypical romance movie things...slow dancing in the living room, kissing in the rain, late night talks about your feelings towards one another." I rambled. I looked up at michael who was grinning. "What?" I asked and je shook his head "nothing, its just cute" he said and i smiled.

"Youve given a lot of thought into that" he said and i grinned. "Its just my day dreams getting out of control" i giggled. We talked a little more then j checked the time. 11:50 "oh shit! My parents are gonna kill me" i said getting up. Michael got up and grabbed his keys.

He drove me home, on our way we somehow ended up holding hands again. He pulled into my driveway, "Thanks michael" i said and he smiled "'f course" he smiled. "Pick me up at noon tomorrow" i said and got out of his car.


	10. nine

Michael picked me up and we went to his house. "Welcome! Today we will play video games, eat pizza and probably take a nap" he said as we entered his bedroom. 

"Wanna go to the beach?" I asked and he looked up at me. "Uh....." "ill take that as a no" i laughed. "Sorry" he said "dont be its fine" i smiled. "Can we watch a movie?" I asked and he nodded. As we watched the movie i started to fall asleep. "Do you want me to turn the movie off and to just sleep?" He asked and i nodded. He turned the tv off and i layed down. He layed next to me.

"Hey michael" i asked as i rolled onto my stomach. "Yea?" He replied.

"Why do you wear so many bracelets?"

"because i want to"

A minute passes.

"Whats the worse thing youve ever done?" he asked me and i sat up. "i dunno, whats the worse thing youve Ever done?" i replied, taking his hand in mine. i played with a few of his bracelets. he winced as i touched his wrist. he pulled his hand away and he sat up. "are you ok?" i asked and he nodded. "im fine, how are you?" he asked and i sighed. "michael im serious how are you?" i asked and he looked into my eyes. "im ok" he said reassuringly. we layed back down next to each other.

afew minuets later. "canwe cuddle? or would that we weird?" we asked and i grinned. "its not weird, id actually really like that"i said. "how should we-?" i then asked with a giggled. "uh turn around" he said and i nodded and layed on my other side, my back to him. he wrapped his arm around my waist and spooned me. i smiled and closed my eyes. "good night" he whispered and pecked my cheek with a kiss. it was shocking but i liked it.

\-----

i woke up to my phone ringing. it was no dark outside, we slept for a lot longer than we intended. "hello?"? i answered as i wiggled out from michaels grip and into the bathroom so i wouldnt wake him. "let me guess you and michael fell asleep" my mum said and i sighed, "yea im sorry" "its alright i had figured that was the case, i just wanted to make sure you were ok" "yea, yea i am" i said with a grin. "its late, can i just stay over?" i asked and she sighed "I suppose so"

after hanging up with my mum i walked back into michaels room. he as sitting on his phone, now in his pjs. "hey if you want to wear you can use these" he said and threw a pair of his plaid pj pants and a t shirt. "thanks" i said

i changed into the clothes and put my hair in a bun. i sat back down on the bed with michael. we ended up falling back asleep now with my head on his chest.

i feel so comfortable around michael, its like ive known him for so long though its only been five months.

the next day

michaels pov. (every few chapters itll switch)

i woke up this morning with my arms wrapped tightly around melody as half of her body was on top of me. i losened my grip on her but she still stayed, her body pinned next to mine. she and i had a very weird talk last night her being all question-ey and me being all non-answering-ey. i rubbed her back as i thought. i guess she had woken up since im pulled out of my thoughts by her running her fingers through my hair. i felt her nuzzled her face into my neck and her body weight shifted slightly off of me. i turned my head to her to see if her eyes were opened, and sure enough i was greeted with a pair if blue-green eyes. she smiled sleepily and moved her hand from my hair. "what do you want to do today?" she whispered as she looked at me "wanna go to the beach today?" i asked and she nodded. i smiled and turned my head to look up at the ceiling. ti smiled cheekily making her giggle, "thank you michael" she smilled and held onto me. we cuddled a little longer before either of us had the motivation and/or energy to get up.

once we finally got up she headed into the bathroom then popped out and into my room again "i need a swim suit" she said i nodded "we can go to your house and pick it up i said as looked through my closet for a tank top, a thing i barley wore. "that would be great but i mean i dont like own a swim suit..." she said and i looked at her. "wanna gp the store and get you one?" i offered and she nodded "yea. are you sure?" "of course" i smiled and she smiled back at me then headed back into the bathroom to change.

we drove to the mall, as that is the only place i knew for a fact swim suits were sold at. We walked through the front doors of the shopping center and i felt mel move a little closer to me. i smiled and wrapped my arm around. "so where do we go?" she asked and i bit my lip "uhm i dont totally know..." i chuckled and started walking.

we walked around for about five minuets until we found a store that was just swim suits. i mean this is Australia, of couse theres a store than sells only suim suits.

we walked in the store and went into the female suim suit area. mel looked around a little then looked back at me "no"  
she said and started walking out of the store untill i grabed her shoulders "do you want to go to the beach?" i asked and she nodded "then lets get you a suim suit" i said in an optomistic tone. probably the most optomistic ive been in as while. I walked to an area and pulled out a black suim suit, i think girls would refer to it as a one peice. "this?" i asked "itll show to much cleavage" she answered and i sighed putting it back "yea because we dont want anyone knowing you have boobs" i joked and let out i chuckle as i turned a corner and into another section. i pulled out a blue bikini and looked at her "this?" i asked and she shook her head. i sighed and threw my head back "i give up". She walked over to a section and pulled out a suim suit "ill give this a try" she said and walked to dressing room.

i waited outside of the dressing room for her. "mel?" i asked and she walked out of the dressing room. i was shocked, "uhm...." "i look terrible" she sighed and started to walk back into the room untill i grabed her eaist and spinned her around to look at me. "you look amazeballs" "dont that again" she giggled and i nodded "noted"

we bought the swim suit and, now were off to the beach!

we got to the beach and started walking to the changing rooms. "do you ever go out in the sun?" she asked and i looked at her "meh" i shrugged and she giggled. "you live in Australia, how do you not have a tan? in new york even if you did sun bathe alllllll daylong for the entie summer you would still be as pale as a snowflake." i chuckled and she smiled "whats the real reason you left new york?" i asked and she looked down. we got the changing rooms and she walked half inside "ill meet you back out here." Then she was gone i sighed and want into the mens changing room.

we meet back infront of the changing room and she was as red as a tomato. she awkwardly stood there and i laughed and grabbed her into a hug. she giggled and we started walking down the sidewalk. Not a lot of people were here, the entire beach was practically empty. We walked down into the sand closer to the water, and found a good place to see our stuff down. we took her shoes off and looked out at the water and kinda just stared. i decided she looked like she needed a hug so thats what she got. i hugged her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. "what are you doing clifford?" she asked and looked at me "hugging you" i said in a 'duh' tone making her giggle.

i have no idea why im so confident around her, usually im not so touchy-feely with people..

"stop it!" mel giggled as i splashed more water at her. "nah" i said cheekily and she giggled and splashed me right in the face. "hey!" "hey is for horses" i said and she glared "great job, where did you get that from a dad jokes book?" she smirked and i splashed her again, as i could not come up with a good comeback. Next thing i know i have a pint sized human hanging on me. "what are you doing?" i asked "i was trying to tackled you" she said with dissaponment in her voice. "sorry?" i asked confused. i slowly started walking deeper into the water as she held onto me. she got off of me and hugged my normaly. i could tell she was on her tip toes as she was wabling a little, i chuckled and held onto her. she rested her head on my shoulder and i rubbed her back. "mikey" she mumbled and i nodded "yea?" "will you teach me how to play guitar?" i smiled and nodded "of course". i laughed a little, "what?" she asked "you called me mikey" i said and she looked up at me with a blush. "i guess i did" she looked away awkwardly. "i liked it" i said casually.


	11. ten

the next day

melodys pov

"here no, your doing it wrong" michael chuckled and took his guitar from me "hey!" i giggled. "here" he gave my back the guitar and sat behind me. We were on his bed and he was teaching me how to play guitar. "put your thumb here" he said and moved my thumb to the back of the neck of the guitar. "that feels weird" i giggled and he sighed as he fell back on the bed. "im sorry, its weird" i giggled and put the guitar down. i turned so i was looking at him. he sat up and looked at me. "what was new york like?" he asked and i looked down "complocated" i sighed and he moved his hand to my knee "wanna tell me?" he asked and i shook my head. he nodded and i looked back up. "wanna watch a movie?" he asked and got up off the bed "depends on what it is" i said and turned to look at him once again. "lets see we have...magic mike, mean girls-" i cut him off by all my laughing. "why do you have magic mike AND mean girls?" i laughed and he sighed "there lukes!" "suuuuuure" i giggled "dont make me tickle you" "try me" i giggled and he smirked. Next thing i know im a giggling mess, "mikey!" i giggled and he laughed "what?" "t-tickles!" i giggled more "want me to stop?" he asked and i nodded "then say michael clifford is amazing" "michael clifford is amazing!" i giggled out "and he is the hottest guy alive" he added, i wanted to sigh but i couldnt cause he was ticking me "and the hottest guy alive!" i laughed out and he stopped "thank you" he smiled cheekily and got off me. "i hate you" i said and poked his face "nah" he said and i giggled. "now pick a movie! im taking a shower" he said and got us and walked to the bathroom. "ok?" i gigled and started going through the movies. i heard the water start in the bathroom as i was looking through movies. why does he have magic mike though? i gigled at the thought and continued going through his movies. "hey melody" michaels voice echoed through the hallway and to his room "yeaa?"i asked as i got up. "could you get me a towel?" "sure" i nodded and opended a cloet door, witch i aussumed wasnwhere the towels were. i assumed right! i walked to the bathroom, "here" i said and the door opened just enough for his hand to pop out i wanted him the towel when i saw a few red lines. i grabbed his wrist and i heard him mumble owe. i only had a second to see his wrist until he pulled it back in and closed the door. I sighed and walked back to his room, i decided to get into my pjs and i think i had just enough time until michael came back into his room so i shut the door and changed into my pjs then sat down on the bed and in time because michael walked in the room just a second later. he had his boxers on and a grey t shirt, and of course he had his braclets back on. "did you pick a movie?" he asked and looked at me "yea titanic" he nodded and started the movie. He then turned of the light and got in bed next to me.

Half way through the movie i started leaning towards him, evantually i was cuddled up against his arm. i hugged his arm tightly like my life depeneded on it and my legs were curled up with my knees resting on his thigh. His hand rested on one of my knees, occacionally he would draw something with his finger. 'michael" i whispered and he looked down at me "yea" "take off your bracelets" he looked away and i huffed. i got up and paused the movied and sat inront of michael. "what are you doing?" he asked and reached for the remote. "no, michael talk too me!" i said and looked at him. he looked down and played with his fingers. i grabbed his face my made him look me in the eyes. "talk to me" i said and looked him in the eyes. He nodded and started take his bracelets off. once they were all off he look at me. i took one of his hands in mine and looked at his wrist, i ran my finger tips over the scars "michael" i mumbled and looked up at him. He imediatly wrapped his arms around my torso tightly, i wrapped my arms around his neck. he held onto me tightly for what felt like forever. "i- stopped" he muttered out, "what?" i asked and looked at him "i- i stopped" "why did you even start michael?" i asked and he shook his head,"i dont know" he mummbled. I felt like a part of my heart broke off, i just wanted to hold him forever and protect him at all times. michael pulled away and looked at me, "please dont hurt yourself again michael" i whispered and he nodded. we were so close, it was such an odd mood yet i didnt ever want it to be over, i enjoy being so close to him. i took in every feature of his face. "its getting late" i said as i got up. "i should go" i said and he nodded "let me drive you" he said and i nodded.

as we drove back to my house we held hands, it was odd, we werent a couple yet it felt like we had a different connection than bestfriends. "ill see you sometime later this week?" he asked once we got to my house. i nodded "yea" i grinned and started to get out of his car "hey melody?" he said and i looked at him "good luck tomorrow at school" i looked at him and grinned "thank you" i felt myself blush, today was a much different type of michael and i loved it so much.


	12. eleven

once we got to his house he led me upstairs, my mind was foggy but i was subconsciously aware. we kissed me once we got to his room. it was rough and not sweet what so ever. we pushed me onto his bed. my body felt weak and unmovable. i was limp. "stop" i murmered but he didnt stop, he just kept on. "no, stop, please" i whined but that only made him mad. he took off my dress and did un-imaginable things.

\--------

next week

michael had comer over earlier to watch tv with me and my mom. "it wasnice seeing you again, mrs callaway" he said to her and shelaughed "honey call me julie: she smiled at him "and yes of course, and by the way your welcome over her anytime youd like" she smiled and walked off to the kitchen. i stood next to him "ill text you tonight" i said with a smile "alright" he grinned. "bye mel" "bye" he left and i sighed as i closed the door. latley ive been thinking of michael in a different way... ever since that night at his house after the beach, i couldnt stop thinking of him in a more-than-friends way. he always looked so cute and his lips, oh wow his lips were so red! but i shouldnt be thinking this!we are just friends and besides i dont think i could be in a relationship after what happened.... its still so odd to think about, i came to terms about it after my trip to the hospital...witch is also very odd to think about still. i almost told michael but i didnt want to freak him out. i want to tell him soon.

i was sitting on my bed watching tv when my mom walked in "your dad and i are gonna go out. are you ok wit-" "-youre adults, you dont helf to check in with me mom. go have fun!" i smiled and she kissed my head. "we will be back around 12?" "ok" i giggled and they left. i got up and walked to the bathroom. great, my period. i sighed and once i did all my lady things.

i went downstairs. i opened the frezer to see if we had any ice cream, nope. i huffed and crossed my arms. then i got an idea. i called michael. "hey mikeeeeeey" i said and he chuckled "what do you want?" he asked and i gasped "im offended you think id only call you because i want something" "ok so why did you really call me?" "late night ice cream date?" i asked and he chuckled. "im in my pajamas" "so?" i could tell he had a bright smile on his face "ill be there in 10" he hung up and i smiled. i went upstairs and looked in my mirror. yup looks good. i smiled and walked down stairs. right in time too! the doorbell rang and i opened the door "hi" i smiled cheekily and he chuckled. "cmon" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and i closed the door and walked out. we got in his car and he started driving. "got any new music?" i asked and looked through his cds. "not since 5 hours ago, no" i giggled and put in a cd of a bunch of songs. A daydream away by all time low started playing. i leaned my head on his arm as he sang quietly. "i love your voice" i whispered quietly as i started to intertwine our fingers. he pulled his hand away and i looked up at him. he was biting his lip, eyes glazed over. i picked my head up and awkwardly slumped down in my seat.

once we got to the restaurant michael sat next to calum and ashton. i smiled as i approched the table, grace was there and i needed to talk to her about michael. "I getting ice cream, wanna join?" i asked and she nodded. "here" michael said handing me money. "no" i said pushing his hand back. " i have money" "where?" he said and i patted the top of my bra. "ohhhhhh" he said with a nod and i laughed.

"like normally we hold hands in the car bit when i tried to today he just pulled his hand away' i told her. "well i dont know hun" she said and i sighed."how are you and luke?" i asked and she grinned "dont tell anyone but we're going on a date this weekend" "awww" i smiled. we got our ice cream and walked back to the table. "wanna play truth or dare?" ashton asked and i shrugged. "sure i love acting like a middle schooler" i said with a grin. he glared at me and i shot him a wink.

"i will" ashton said and looked all happy and giggly as usual. "luke truth or dare?" "dare" ashton thought for a moment then got a huge grin on his face. i dare you to get three girls number tommorow" ash said with a giggle. i sighed and looked across the table to luke, who was nodding then to grace who was trying to play it cool. "ok, deal. calum truth or dare?" luke asked cal "dare" "hmmmm." luke thought long and hard, and that was how most of the game was. "melody truth or dare?"grace asked and i looked at her. "mmmmm dare" i said confidently. "i dare you to go on a date with calum, michael, or ashton" she said and i glared at her "why not luke?" i smirked and she rolled her eyes". "i for fit, we shoulda played poker" i said and they laughed. "you know how to play poker?" michael asked me and i nodded. he nodded, that was like the only other thing hes said to me tonight.

after a while we all got tierd and went home. on the ride back i asked michael "are you mad at me?" "what? no, whyd you think that?" he asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. "youve been avoiding me all night" i said and he bit his lip. "i didnt mean to" he said "if you wantme to stop with the touching i can-" "thats not a problem" he said as we got closer to my house "then what is? because weve been fine and now its not fine and i want to know why" he pulled into my driveway "you can tell me, its not like ill get ma-" i was cut off by michaels lips on mine. i didnt kiss back so he pulled away. i sat there stunned at what just happened. i licked my lips. "sorry- i shouldnt of" "its fine..." i said and we didnt look at each other. "i should go" i said and he nodded. "bye michael" "yea bye" he said and i scurried out of his car. i was walking up to my house and just before i walked through the door i heard him say, quite loudly, maybe yell even. "shit!"


	13. twelve

i called grace last night and told her what happened.

Once i got ready for the day i went to michaels. i knocked on the door and nothing. i sighed and knocked again. this time he opened the door and looked shocked to see me. "i need to finish my dare from the other night. so pick me up at 6, youre taking me to that cafe." i exclaimed condiedntly. he nodded and i smiled. "right, see you tonight then." i spun on my heel and walked down his drive way and got in graces car. "oh my god" i murmered as i got in the car" "you did great" she assured me and i sighed. 

that night 

michaels pov

"6 on the dot" i mumbled to myself as i stood on her porch. i knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal julie. "michael, you look very handsome" she said and i smiled "thank you." "ready?" melody said smiling and i nodded. "bye mom" she said and we left.

"we need to talk" she said and i mentally face palmed. ive been regretting kissing her fer since i did it, now everythings awkward. "yea" i said quietly and i felt her looking at me. "about the other night-" "can we just forget it? it was a mistake" she nodded "oh ok, yea thats fine" she said quietly almost like she was hurt, or upset. "i just- i dont want everything to be awkward now" i said and she nodded "yea and it wont be" she added and i nodded. but the thing is, i didnt want to forget it, i actually wanted to kiss her but she didnt feel the same. obviously.

about a month later.

we were all at the resturant for breakfast hanging out. "so guys" grace said and we all looked at her, "we have something to tell you" she said looked at luke. they then revealed their intertwined hands, "were dating" luke said with a grin. we all congratuated them and i got a glance of melody. she was smiling but it was fake. grace looked at her and sueezed melodys hand. "oh luke, melodys trying to steal your girl" calum joked and she barely even laughed. "you ok?" calum asked her and she looked at him and sat up straighter. "actually i have something to tell you to" she started and we all looked at her "its not as happy as their news, actually the polar opisite, but i should probably tell you so im gonna do it with a smile cause thats gonna lighten the mood." she put on a very big smile, one that really looked genuine. "a year ago today i went to the hospital to be put on suicide watch" she said still smiling but it faded fast. We were all quiet. "so im actually gona go i just want to relaxe today" she said and got up "bye love you" she said and walked away. "did you know?" ashton asked and i shook my head. "i did" grace said, "i didnt know it was today tho" i thought for a minuet then climed over the other seat since i was at the end and left the resturant. i caught up to her. "melody!" i said and she stopped and looked at me. "why didnt you tell me?" i asked and she shook her head and looked down "i didnt want to worry you, or have you pitty me, or worse hate me because of it" she said and i pulled her into me. i wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "let me be with you today maybe we can make some new memories for today?" i said as we pulled away. she nodded "yea. id like that" 

we spent the rest of the day walking around and going to the beach and hanging out. "can i ask why?" i asked "new memories today, remember?" she said and i smiled. "yea youre right." she leaned her head on my shoulder and i smiled. "where did you get all of your braclets from?" she asked and i sighed. "here and there" i answered and she nodded. "why do you wear them?" she asked and nuzzled her head against my neck. "becuase i like them. "ive know you for 8 months and ive never seen you without them." "why are you so curious damn!" i said a little loud. "im sorry" "it happens"


	14. thirteen

It was the next day and i was sitting on the couch looking like literal trash when i got a text from calum witch read; "get to lukes NOW" oh great the idiots need something. i put my shoes on and grabbed my keys and phone and left. Once i got to lukes i knocked on the door and it was opened by luke, "hell-o" he said and looked at my outfit "" i said and walked inside. i slipped my shoes off and sat next to michael on the couch. "i was promised pizza" i said looking at them "theres a difference between promise and expected" calum said and i giggled. "k but really. why am i here?" "we need your opinion on a song and grace is busy" luke said and i nodded. "so should it be a love song or not?" cal asked "1) rude im your second choice and 2) just start writing and what ever comes out is what you have?' i shrugged and looked at them. "why didnt we think of that?" ash whispered "because youre all clueless" "hey!" they all said in unison. "ya know what pizza does sound good guys" mikey said and they all agreed. "while luke was ordering the pizza and cal and ash were talking michael leaned over to me "we never got pizza last night" he chuckled and i smiled "oops" i whispered and giggled. "what kinda of music do you listen to melody?" ash asked "uhm, i dunno" "like whats your favorite artists?" ash continued "twenty one pilots, panic! at the disco i really like ed sheeran basically anything alternative" i said and grabbed a pillow and hugged it awkwardly. "o cool" cal said and continued talking with ash. "that was weird" mikey said and i giggled. i felt his hand rst on my thigh since i had my legs over his. i got a little uncomfortable and pulled my legs up to my chest.

after we ate the pizza and they guys were done with song writing we decided to watch a movie, luke being luke chose mean girls. Once we put the movie in luke and calum moved to the other couch and started cuddling. ive never seen to guys that werent gay be so ...close michael and i had switched played so now he was that the end on the couch and i was in between him and ashton. 10 minets into the movie i layed down on michaels lap. as i layed down my shirt came up a bit but i really didnt care. i layed on my back and looked up at mikey, the 'non mean girls fan' was re-citing every word perfectly. i smiled at the cute boy above me. i poked his check and rolled back on my side. 20 minuets later i felt him playing with my hair "whatcha doin?" i asked him and looked up at him. "noooothing" he said and pulled his hand away. i smiled up at him. i dont know why but in that moment all i wanted to do was hold him and not let go. so thats what i did. I sat up and cuddled into his side and held onto his arm. michael made me feel safe, he made me feel like nothing could hurt me as long as i was with him.i want to tell him but i cant.

"hey im gonna go get a drink, want anything?" mel asked and stood up. "ill just come with you" i said and she nodded. once we got to the kitchen we could talk a little louder. "so hey can we talk?" i asked and she nodded as she got a can of soda out then leaned against the counter. "i just want to be clear on what this is..." i said "well its soda its a drink-" "-what are we doing?" "i dont want to talk here. my place?" i nodded.


	15. fourteen

we got to melodys house and no one was home so thats a plus, id feel less paranoid about her parents hearing me. "so whats up?" she asked and we sat on the couch. "melody" i said and she looked at me. Hers eyes were bright, much brighter than mine. i got lost in them for a minuet then snapped back into reality.

"what are we doing? you and i?" i asked and she just stared at me like a lost puppy. "we act like a couple and we're not, im confused" i said and she sighed. "i know so am i" she was being herself. "i like you melody" "i like you too" she said and i smiled and we both leaned in we were just about to kiss when...

"michael" i heard melodys voice and opened my eyes. "hey sleepy" she smiled at me. that was all a dream? ah fuck. "its getting late we should head home" she smiled and i nodded.

i drove her home and once i pulled in her drive way she smiled at m. "we're good?""yea" i said and she smiled. "wanna come over for video games tommorow?" she asked and i nodded. "ill see you then"

once she got out of the car i sighed.

the next day

melodys pov

the next day michael met luke and grace for late night ice cream. michael picked me up and we got there last because my parents wanted to know what we were doing. once we got there the guys had already gotten a booth and oderdered their ice cream. "truth or dare again?" luke asked and they all nodded in excitement. "who goes first?" i asked after michael and i ordered our ice cream. "me, michael truth or dare?" luke said and cal chuckled "truth" "would you consider becoming a male stripper?" i chocked on my ice cream from laughing so hard. :uhm hell no" "melody truth or dare" michael asked me "uhm truth" "what was that preforming arts achool, you went to like?" "uhm well it was like a normal school but we had theater classes and we put on two plays and three preformances every year tada" i said and licked my ice cream. "will you sing for us?" "ha no?" i licked my ice cream "why?" michaely asked "im not about that life man" "pleaaaaaaase" they all whined in almost unison. "pwease" grace pouted "no" a few rounders later it was graces turn "melody truth or dare?" "uhm dare"she thought for a second "i dare you too sing" "no" she pouted "why?" "i havent in two years so it have no training anymore" they all sighed "were just curious" luke whined. "let it go losers never gonna happen"

after we eat our ice cream we all started getting tierd. michael and i got into his csr and as he was driving i started getting really bad cramps. i groaned and curled up into a ball. "hey whats wrong hun?" "my uterus is killing its self" "ok did not need to know that" he rubbed my knee and smiled at me then looked back at the road. once we got to my house i went inside and ran to my room, michael followed me up and as he was walking into my room it started storming, i groaned and fell on my bed. "mike wanna stay?" "me- fine, im only staying because i dont want to get in an accident" he said and layed next to me. "ive missed you" he said nd i laughed "weve been together all day" "Yea but this is different." he said and i sighed, rolling onto my side. "gnight mel" "goodnight michael" i said and he kissed my cheek. I know theres so way we can be together anytime soon but i hope we can at some point, he sends butterflies through my whole body.


	16. fifteen

michaels pov.

the next morning melody and i went to the cafe. while we were eating our breakfast i noticed there was anew girl who worked here. She had blonde long hair, combat boots and a nose piercing. after we ate and she gave us the check melody looked at me. "what?" "shes flirting with you dude" dude, ouch "what? no shes not" she scoffed "yea she is" melodys phone rang "go talk to her" she got up and walked out to the deck. the girl came back to get the check and she smiled at me. "are you dating?" "no were just friends" she nodded "shes crazy not to be all over you, if i were friends with you-" "you would what?" she smirked "ggive me your number and youll see" "give me your phone" i put my number in her phone and stood up."whats you name?" "elle" she smiled "ill call you" "i wont be waiting" i said and smirked and walked out to the deck where melody was.

"yea thank you" she said and hung up. "whats up?" i asked and she looked at me "nothing" she was lying "melody" "did you talk to that girl?" i nodded "yea i got her number" "thats great" she said but i had no emotion in her face. we walked to the car and got in. i started driving to my house when melody asked "can you just drop me off at my house? i dont feel to good" i nodded "yea sure, whats wrong?" "just a headache. ill probably take a nap. i nodded "ok" i rubbed her knee and tryed to hold her hand but she let her hand slip right out of my grip. what ever that phone call was about messed with her.

i dropped melody off at her house and went back to mine. i got to my room when i got a test from a number. "tomorow, noon, the cafe. meet me there? its elle btw" "see you there" i texted back and fell onto my bed. i was happy i had a date but something didnt feel right.

the next day

i was at the diner with calum and luke. "whats with your smile?" calum asked and i smirked and wiggled my eyebrows. "no way" he said and chuckled "no way what?" luke asked "michael got laid" i chuckled and shook my head. "what really? was it good?" luke asked "your guys are pervs....it was great" i licked my lips "but...?" "it wasent with the person i wanted. "awwwwwe"luke cooed. calum was about to say something when his eyebrows furrowed. "no need to thank me but i got little miss shy to let us see one of the videos of her singing." graces voice rang through the bulding,. i turned around, she was pulling melody who was wearing a back pakc, the one she keeps her laptop in. Grace sat with luke and calum and melody sat next to me. "so show us!" calum said smiling she sighed and got her laptop out. she finally got the video. "i was 14 here, it was one of our performances where this time it was all broadway, me being the little hoe i was i chose anything goes and well there was a whole tap number and costumes and well youll see" she started the video. it was her singing slowly then the music picked up. we all watched the video with wide eyes, even melody. when the video ended we all looked at her. "she sings better than luke, she should be the lead singer" calum said and luke rolled his eyes. "that was great" i told her and she sighed "its nothing, ill never be sutton foster" "do you have more?" grace asked and she nodded. "can we see them?" "i wasent planning on spending my afternoon showing old videos of me singing and dancing" melody repiled "how about one more?" "fine" she said with a smile. "what do you have?" "um a group performance, me in sixteen going on seventeen, oh! and one from hairspray that was fun! here" she played the video "also my parents werent thrilled for this" she played the video.(some of the lyrics were "i used to play with toys but now id rather play around with teenage boys so if i get a hickey please dont have a cow) the video ended and melody shut the laptop. "yep so thats that' she said. "thats amazing melody" "thanks" she smiled and i couldnt help but smile at her.


	17. sixteen

the next day

i heard a knock at my door, it was michael. 'Yea" i said and he came in. i was sitting on my bed reading a book. he climed on the bed with me and i put my book down. "hey" he said with a smile and i smiled back "hi" we sat in silence for a moment. "are you ok?" he asked and i nodded. "ive just been thinking a lot recently" i said and i nodded "about what?" "you, me, us" i said and played with my hands "what about us?" he asked and i turned so i was now facing him. "i know you said that you wanted to forget it but ever since that night in your car, when you kissed me, i-... i just cant stop thinking about it" i said and i could tell he knew i was nervous. "it was...a mistake" he said slowly avoiding eye contact with her. "it obviously wasnet" i said and he looked at me, dead in the eye. "you were giving me mixed signals, nothing about our friendship, relationship was normal-" i cut him off, Pressing my lips against his. my hands cupped both sides of his face, sitting on my knees leaning into him. he kissed back, almost instantly. as our lips moved together, i felt his hand go to my waist, the other to my chin. i dropped one of my hands and rested it on his shoulder and he slid his hand under my hair, cupping my face. we pulled away and i sat back down. we both avoided looking at each other. "i-..im gonna go" he said slowly then got up and left. "what"

(sorry its so short lmao idk)


End file.
